


Right Through My Heart

by Toxic_Ships



Series: Drarry Oneshots [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death, Final moments, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, No Happy Ending Fest, The End, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 08:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15457596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toxic_Ships/pseuds/Toxic_Ships
Summary: Here take another Drarry angst one shot!!! Thanks Loves for all the kudos and comments you've been giving on my other works <3





	Right Through My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here take another Drarry angst one shot!!! Thanks Loves for all the kudos and comments you've been giving on my other works <3

  I had been looking for him for hours. I had been trying to find Draco for far too long, and to put it in simple words I was panicking. He told me earlier in the morning he needed to talk to his father, I was hesitant but I agreed. But now I'm not so sure that was a good idea, his father was banished to the muggle world shortly after the battle, and while Draco was partially sad we both know it's the best for us, we don't know how Lucius would react to...well us. I'm Harry Potter, you know? The boy who lived, the boy who still lives, yes I'm that one, and Lucius was out to kill me, and imagine your son dating someone you were out to murder, yeah that's the situation Draco and I have to live through. Lucius probably wouldn't hurt his own son, but he wouldn't be so merciful as to spare me, it hurt to know but it was the truth.

  We had fought like crazy that morning. He wanted so bad to see his father, and I didn't think it was a good idea, especially since the two of them hadn't spoken since the battle...but he insisted and I agreed, because that's what my bloody brilliant mind decided to do. Because I just wanted Draco to be happy, and I chose happiness over common sense, why did I make that choice so often? I was pissed off as he was leaving, and the only good bye I gave him was "You're so fucking impossible!" and I got no reply from that statement.

  But Draco promised he'd tell his father nothing of our relationship, but now since Draco is taking so long I'm starting to think he may have told his father, and that's why I'm currently putting on my jacket and getting ready to slip out the door. I knew that Draco wasn't trying to hurt either of us, but I also knew that he was probably in pain, trying to hide having a relationship like ours from your parents was probably difficult, if I had parents to tell believe me I would tell them, I wouldn't be able to stop myself. Lucius was his flesh and blood, of course Draco would want his father to be accepting of our relationship, but there was no chance he'd like the idea. Still, even if he killed me the moment I got to the apartment Draco told me he was at, at least Draco would be alive, my life had been on the line enough times it would be a relief to die in many ways. Of course I'd prefer both me and Draco to be alive, if one of us lived and one of us died I'd like Draco to live.

  As I start walking out of the front door I feel an uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach, Draco and I had moved to live among muggles because we wanted a more normal life, but after the battle nothing was normal anymore, we had both changed...a lot. Both of us were more paranoid, afraid of people's opinions, afraid of abandonment, afraid of so much more than before. We were both scared, and who could blame us? We've been through hell, of course we had changed. We still fight, a lot, but now we seek comfort from each other, we comfort each other through the nightmares and through the times we can't sleep, we hold each other through the night, we give each other the comfort that we need. It's nice to have someone to hold you when you feel alone.

  I walked out the front door, letting the frost bite at the bits of skin I left uncovered, I shivered at the lack of the warm fire I had in our house, the middle of winter in London was not my favorite time of the year, especially when I was only wearing a very thin jacket over my shirt. This was not a feeling I enjoyed, but I was in too much of a rush to focus on the discomfort of my situation, I was too focused on getting to the location as quickly as possible, I needed Draco safe in my arms, or safe in our bed now. Like right now! But the chances of me getting that seemed far away, I had a gut feeling one of us would make it out of this, especially if Draco announced the fact that we were dating, but I knew it'd be me to die, Lucius would kill me and Draco would live to be the brilliant wizard I knew he was, everyone knew that behind carefully gelled blonde hair was a brain that held more knowledge than most people's brains, of course he probably wouldn't reach Hermione's level of intelligence, but she was beyond brilliant.

  I counted my steps as I panicked, my pace getting faster the longer I walked, every step made the pain in my gut intensify, until I held back the puke that burned at the back of my throat. My stomach burned, my throat burned, my eyes burned with the tears that were desperate to fall from my tired eyes. Each step got me closer, that fact was the only thing that kept me walking, the fact that Draco was there, waiting at my final destination. Oh how I craved to see the face I adored so much, a small smile spread across my cheeks as I thought about his face, the face I used to despise. The face that I love now. I inspected the pine trees that lined the sides of the rode that I walked along. The snow today was far too intense for any cars to be driving. You couldn't even see the road that was hidden beneath the inches upon inches of snow. My boots made deep imprints on the white fluff as I trudged through it, stumbling with every step into the deepness of the snow.

  It took far too long, but eventually I managed to get there, the building was large. It looked to be about ten stories tall, it was all window, the blinds were drawn on most of the many homes that were inside the large building. I inhaled a shaky breath as I approached the doors of the building. 

  "Room 661. 661. 661." I mumbled, repeating myself over and over, as I approached the front doors something around the side of the building caught my eye. I was trying desperately to go in the building, to the room, to Draco, but my curiosity took over, I'd only take a moment. I slowly backed away from the front door, cautiously walking along the front of the building, inhaling again before rounding the corner. I stared straight ahead and was only met with the sight of a fence and a trash bin, the fence stretched between a brick wall that was covered in many graffiti designs, and the glass wall that had a vine scaling up the side. I started to walk forward, scanning my brain for what I was looking for. As my feet walked forwards something pressed against the toe of my boot. I looked down curiously and was met with red.

  The snow was no longer white. A red spot was growing like ink against paper. I gasped out loudly, bringing my hand to my mouth, gagging as my knees gave out. I stumbled to the floor, right in front of my face was the body of the person I thought was alive and speaking to his father. A long blade had impaled him. It entered at his back, pushed through his body and out his chest, right where his heart would be. He was stabbed through his heart...

  His blonde hair was covered in snow. His shirt was gone, bruises, cuts, and burns covered him, his body was broken, his eyes wide open. His eyes were hollow, he didn't even look like Draco, I knew it was him, but it looked nothing like him. Like he was dressed up in a costume, was this his costume? I wished it was April Fools Day, I wished it was a prank. My mind wasn't working. My body was shaking, I was unable to stand up. I couldn't rise.

  "No..." I whispered, shaking his body, "Wake up, wake up, Draco. You can't sleep, not now, wake up, Draco? Draco, Love? C'mon, get up...I'll make you a tea, just wake up, okay?" I whimpered, my body shaking as I reached out, hands shaking as I cupped his face, I stared into his wide open eyes, they were dull and grey, empty. They were broken, like a wine glass dropped to the floor, his eyes broken and blood spilling across the ground. I shook my head quickly, "Draco. Honey, come on, it's okay, it's okay, you're okay..."

  Sirens wailed as I sobbed, my tears began spilling. I threw my head onto his chest, the tears falling as I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could, the tears fell onto his broken body, his blue body. He felt like a rock, a broken rock that was tossed from a bored child's hands, I would hold him, I needed to hold him.

  It wasn't real. It wasn't supposed to end like this, we were supposed to live old and together. We were supposed to live until we were rotting, our minds running but bodies broken down and wrinkled. We were supposed to make it through, we were supposed to hold each other when we couldn't sleep, when the nightmares became too much. We were supposed to be together forever, we were supposed to die in unison. That was the way he promised, he promised we wouldn't be in pain when time was up, we would peacefully die in a land of dreams. We'd be together, side-by-side in bed, we would both pass painlessly then we'd be together in the afterlife. Old and wrinkled and bald. He promised, he promised me that we'd have our happily ever afters.

  I fell atop him like a rag doll, sobbing on his body until our bodies were both shaking, both together.  I never got to say good bye. The last words I said to him were "You're so fucking impossible" and now he was here, dead. He died hating me, he died thinking I hated him.

  "I love you, Draco." I whispered into his shirt, that was the first and last time I told anyone that I loved them.

 The next three weeks I rotted in our house, I didn't eat or sleep. And I didn't die from lack of food I died from a broken heart...


End file.
